


Sisters

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Team-Up Challenge 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Crossover, Gen, Goa'uld, Teamwork, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory finds someone else in her apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> For the FFW Amnesty challenge, "Old Friends," and for the TV-Universe team up challenge, featuring a team-up of bad guys.

Glory entered her apartment and stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that the kind of welcome you give your sister?" Tiamat demanded coyly. She was stretched out on the couch, her arms along the backrest and her legs crossed before her. It was a position of dominance, and Glory didn't like it.

Glory scoffed and crossed her arms. "Let me rephrase my question. What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, little sis."

"Don't call me that, Tiamat," Glory spat. "You're the one who banished me to this miserable mudpit!"

"Hey, it wasn't only me," Tiamat replied. "I wanted to keep you with us, but Nefertum insisted."

"Don't think you can play that game with me, sweetcheeks." Glory purred. "I taught it to you. Now tell me what you're doing here before I rip out your heart."

"Temper, temper." Tiamat giggled. "I have a way to bring you home and this is the thanks I get?"

Glory froze. "What?"

"I mean, I came here to bring you home from exile and you threaten to rip out my heart? That's not very gracious."

"Gracious? For finally getting to go home? I've been waiting an eternity!"

"Phf!" Tiamat waved one manicured hand. "Twenty-something years. A drop in the bucket!"

"A lifetime in this miserable meatsack world!" Glory sobbed. "I _aged_!"

"Oh, baby, I can fix that." Tiamat rose and draped one comforting arm around the blonde's shoulders. "I have a present waiting back home for you. We'll get you out of this body that Nirriti made and put you back into a regular one. A prettier one."

"You will?" Glory's look was a mixture of distrust and hope.

Tiamat smiled and squeezed her shoulders. "Of course. What are big sisters for?"

Glory shoved her away. She lashed out, striking at Tiamat with every sentence. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're one of the ones who sent me here! You never do anything for others, only for yourself! Why would I trust you? Why would you help me?"

"Listen!" Tiamat grabbed Glory's arm and slammed her against the wall. "Listen, you little brat. You were a thorn in Nefertum's side and so he wanted you gone. I had no power to stand up to him at the time. Now, I do. And now, I can bring you back with me."

"Hah!" Glory spat.

"Hey!" Tiamat shouted, pressing her into the wall harshly. "Why do you think I came all the way out here? Why do you think I risked everything to come to this 'miserable mudpit' as you call it?"

Glory smirked. "Well the joke's on you, Tiamat, because I found my own ticket home, and I don't need you to get there."

"Oh, do tell, little sis. You got a spaceship hidden up that short skirt of yours?"

"A spaceship?" Glory scoffed. "What good would a spaceship do me in an alternate dimension?"

Tiamat eyed her for a long moment. "Oh honey, he messed with your mind but good."

"What?" Glory froze again.

"You aren't in another dimension, sweetie. Just on another planet."

"No. That's impossible. I would sense the Ring!"

Tiamat chuckled. "The Ring on this planet is almost impossible to find. Guarded heavily by the termites who live on this _mudpit_. They have ways to block it from your senses."

"No, that's impossible."

"How do you think I got here?" Tiamat said, smirking.

Glory considered her for a long moment, searching her eyes for any hint of genuineness. Finally, she caved; she just wanted to go home. "Tell me."

"First tell me about this way home of yours." Tiamat countered. "It sounds sooo interesting."


End file.
